cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 120: Hidden Fighting Spirit/@comment-6887308-20130421033404/@comment-100.4.9.156-20130422154826
I reasonable statement, Yes. I Go straight from the beginning to when both players SUtVG!. I remeber all the important things said, so watching those parts repeatedly is poor time management.There is only one show to watch to see cardfighting, so story is unprioritezed in my book. As for Casual/menoa; matches that take too long, I would need some of your examples, since I realy don't see any. Several unneeded to see fights are skipped in the Tournaments to focus on the opponents, deck types and clan debuts, even partial segments are only done to advertise the poper use of a certain card(29's use of Blazing Flare, which was fine since the FIght against Misaki showed all the cards we hadn't seen that we would have). Any fight we have seen in full is an important match. Even if those don't satisfy you, what fight takes more than one episode? Season two's doubles were either against Leon, the Big Bad who was the only person they used to ebut the new Aqua Force(Sorry Chen sisters, you got gyped). The Singapore fights were rearranged so the ends were simultaneous, for suspense, The battle format there made going one at a time matces anticlimactic. The Team Lao fight(Being Awesome Tachikaze) had so many new cards and a new battle format to debut I would have hated if they skipped it. The problem of full fight cliffhangers mentioned would be solved if they took the proper time to finish them in one episode. Even when they don't, suspense is always a part of television hooks. Doubt there won't be, so it's better there be an event in a cardfight than a predictable character appearence(Rekka, Suiko, and Kamui, I'm looking at you! Daigo, you got spoiled by "tvguide" listings). I can wait for an important fight, but this gives me a bad vibe since they don't seem to be interested in a change of direction. I don;t expect them to have multiple fights featuroing the same people and deck builds/clans. The diversity of the game makes it more necessary to have a wider range, which is the advantage tournaments bring. Large amounts of new, secondary opponents with more "Exotic" decks and a driiving focus for the series(ANy cardfighter wants to get better, ergo fight a lot of people) And time between gives recurring characters time to modify their decks with new cards(Tetsu and Asaka in the National rematches at the end of season 1). If we got a plethora of same people fighting each other in different format(Misaki vs. Aichi, then Aichi vs, Naoki, then Naoki vs. Kourin) It gets stagnated. Who hasn't tired of seeing Gold Paladins win virtually every episode? Might as well play the whole thing so we can see the other guys playstyle, deck build, and strategies. And just for the record. My card pool is very small right now and I can't afford to increase it significantly, so my main source of entertainment from the franchise is seeing others play. Consequently, it makes perfect sense that when the part I'm looking forward to is neglected, I become frustrated. There's just a disconnect of Logic as to why the show wouldn't want to advertise the product more.